


Дело не в кофе

by Qeewi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi
Summary: Coffeeshop AU. Артем — бариста, Игорь — заебаный жизнью (Артемом) клиент.
Relationships: Igor Akinfeev/Artem Dzyuba
Kudos: 1





	Дело не в кофе

**Author's Note:**

> Идея пошла из твиттера, но ссылки нет - потерялась

Если честно, Артём не сомневается: работай он в «Starbucks», его бы давным-давно взашей оттуда выгнали за такое. Ничего криминального он, конечно, не делает, но — если, опять же, говорить честно — на месте своего босса он бы хорошенько так себе всыпал. Потому что дерзить клиентам нельзя — это каждый знает. А Артём, как сказал бы Станислав Саламович, методично делает именно это — дерзит. Дерзит и даже не краснеет.

Сам Артём, впрочем, считает это не более чем маленькой шалостью. За которую ему действительно стоит всыпать.

Дзюба — бариста, и ему его работа нравится. И плевал он, что в дипломе у него прописано «инженерно-ориентированная физика», а за спиной стоят родители, настаивающие, чтобы он работал по специальности. Работу в кофейне он ни на что не променяет. И очень расстроится, если Саламыч все-таки выпрет его за эту самую… _шалость_.

Потому что работа бариста ему на роду написана, Артём в этом уверен: он добрый и общительный — к каждому найдет подход. Тёма внимателен ко всем и всегда искренне интересуется, как у посетителей дела, а потом не менее искренне желает приятно и плодотворно провести день или его остаток. Постоянных же клиентов Дзюба знает поименно — с ними он вообще на дружеской ноге. Поэтому может себе позволить и шутку отпустить, и сострить, где нужно — беззлобно и абсолютно по-доброму. В каждую чашку кофе он вкладывает душу, и это, очевидно, чувствуется, потому что Артёма все действительно _любят._

Наверное, оттого, что ко всем его не отнесешь, Артёма и цепляет этот _Игорь_.

Впервые Игорь объявляется у них в середине августа — хмурый и мрачный, словно туча. Заказывает двойной эспрессо — без сахара, конечно — и, без тени улыбки буркнув «спасибо», вылетает из кофейни. Дверь закрывается за ним с легким «хлоп», и Артём, так и не сумевший склеить с парнем разговор, растерянно моргает, с минуту тупо пялясь на место, где еще мгновение назад стоял странный клиент.

_«И что это, нахер, было?»._

В следующий раз парень — мужик? — появляется на пороге кофейни через три дня. Заказывает он себе все тот же двойной эспрессо, причем делает это с таким убийственным выражением лица, что Дзюба, покивав энергично, словно китайский болванчик, _молча_ принимается за работу. Ему это совершенно не свойственно, но парень смотрит на него таким взглядом, что Тёма все никак не может избавиться от ощущения, что, если он раскроет рот, этот любитель крепкого кофе грохнет его, Артёма, прямо на его рабочем месте.

Грохнет и даже бровью не поведет.

Поэтому — только поэтому! — Дзюба ни слова не произносит, пока готовит ему этот тупой _латте_ , молчание компенсируя тем, что принимается бессовестно разглядывать нового посетителя.

У парня высокие лоб и скулы, недельная щетина на лице и морщинка между бровей — верный признак того, как часто он хмурится. Он, в принципе, сам по себе такой — хмурый, мрачный, болезненно напряженный и сосредоточенный. А еще красивый, _ну вот просто до безобразия красивый_.

Не то чтобы Дзюба много смыслит в мужской красоте.

— Ваш латте, — Артём протягивает парню стаканчик и хрустит костяшками по привычке, глядя в экран планшета. — С вас сто де…

Дзюба буквально словами давится, стоит ему поднять на парня взгляд. Тот смотрит на него, как на непроходимого идиота, и в глазах его читается явное желание вылить проклятый _латте_ Артёму на голову.

— Я заказывал эспрессо, — говорит он невозмутимо, но на лице так явно написано раздражение — первая живая эмоция на, казалось бы, каменном лице, — что Дзюбе смешно. Он изо всех сил пытается сдержать смех, но получается откровенно говняно. Поэтому, маскируя его — так же старательно, надо сказать — кашлем, Артём мямлит:

— Э-э, да, конечно. Прошу, _кхм_ , прощения; я сей- _кхе_ -час все исправлю.

Он отворачивается к кофейной машине почти тут же, едва успев договорить, потому что чувствует — его распирает. Артём и сам не понимает, почему это, блять, происходит — в конце концов, во всей ситуации ничего смешного нет, — но смех сдержать просто не может. И от этого ему смешно вдвойне. Под конец Дзюба просто молится, чтобы мальчик-красавчик не заметил, как сильно трясутся его плечи.

Потому что Артём _рыдает_ от смеха.

Вот только мальчику-красавчику, судя по всему, насрать на Артёма с его трясущимися от внезапно настигшего его приступа хохота плечами. И насрать с высокой колокольни. Он просто забирает из рук бариста стаканчик с кофе, сует ему сотку и, бросив мрачное «спасибо» через плечо, спешит ретироваться.

Дзюба не без сожаления думает о том, что парень, скорее всего, больше не вернется.

А он берет и возвращается. Спустя два дня.

— Двойной эспрессо, пожалуйста, — говорит он, не отрывая взгляда от экрана своего телефона. Артём кивает, с львиной долей любопытства его рассматривая — _снова_ , — и думает, что двойной эспрессо парню жутко подходит.

Такой же горький и терпкий.

Дзюба понимает, что перешел ту незримую черту, отделявшую простое _«рассматриваю»_ от _«откровенно пялюсь»_ , только когда мальчик-красавчик принимается щелкать пальцами у него перед глазами.

— Эй, ты чего завис? — спрашивает он; на лице у него при этом все то же непроницаемое выражение, словно понятие «эмоции» ему отродясь не знакомо.

_«Ложь, пиздеж и провокация»._

Артём хорошо — даже, пожалуй, лучше, чем ему бы хотелось — помнит мимолетную вспышку раздражения, мелькнувшую на ~~красивом~~ лице, и ловит себя на мысли, что, если так подумать, пробить парня на эмоции — проще простого. Не факт, конечно, что это выльется во что-то хорошее — едва ли этот конкретный экземпляр можно назвать божьим одуванчиком, — но Дзюба, вероятно, адреналиновый наркоман, раз решается на этот фарс.

Так простая ошибка становится сраной закономерностью.

Артём раз за разом путает заказы, то и дело, вместо излюбленного парнем двойного эспрессо, подсовывая ему что-нибудь другое. Капучино, латте, раф — у Дзюбы выбор невероятно огромный. Да и фантазия будь здоров, поэтому вечно хмурый клиент каждый раз пробует что-то новое. В последний раз, например, бариста подсовывает ему лавандовый раф. Эффект превосходит все его ожидания: парень кривится так, что Дзюба потом еще два дня горюет о том, что у него в тот момент не было поблизости телефона.

Он бы эту фотку у изголовья кровати повесил, эх…

— Знаешь, Тём, я бы, на твоем месте, на нервы ему действовать не стал, — говорит Дзюбе как-то Саша Головин, один из постоянных посетителей, забирая из рук бариста стаканчик с дымящимся напитком. — Его если разозлить, опиздюлиться можно так, что мало не покажется.

— В самом деле? — вскидывает брови Артём и, заинтересованный, подается вперед. — Так ты с ним знаком?

— Ага, — улыбается Саша, — это Игорь. Акинфеев. Тренер наш.

Так Дзюба и узнает его имя.

Но самое странное во всей этой ситуации не то, что Артём с каждым днем втягивается в эту игру, продолжающуюся один только бог знает сколько, все больше и больше, испытывая странную необходимость в том, чтобы этот сраный Акинфеев все-таки взял и _улыбнулся_. И даже не то, что он на серьезных щах готов увешать стены в своей комнате его фотографиями (хотя, это действительно ненормально — тут, блять, даже не поспоришь). Странно здесь то, что Игорь прекрасно знает, что Дзюба делает то, что делает, нарочно — трудно, надо сказать, не догадаться, — но при этом с завидным упорством продолжает приходить сюда и заказывать свой ни в одном месте Артёму не всравшийся двойной эспрессо.

Игорь терпит. Мученически терпит все Артёмовы извращения, снова и снова с абсолютно невозмутимым лицом повторяя заезженное:

— Двойной эспрессо, пожалуйста.

Дзюба поражается терпению Игоря и делает ему ореховый капучино.

Правда, на карамельном латте терпение у Акинфеева все-таки заканчивается.

— Прошу, ваш кофе, — улыбка у Артёма приторно-сладкая, совсем как сироп, который он бухнул Игорю в кофе. Акинфеев, глядя на бариста с нескрываемым равнодушием, берет напиток на пробу — дело привычное, он всегда так делает. Абсолютно ничего не предвещает беды.

Поэтому, когда Игорь с абсолютно невозмутимым видом выливает латте ему на голову, Артём даже удивиться не успевает — только порадоваться, что не сделал напиток обжигающе-горячим.

_«Хотел эмоций — получай»._

— Переборщил с сиропом, да? — интересуется Дзюба буднично, вытирая залитое кофе лицо рукавом белой толстовки. Акинфеев жмет плечами.

— Есть немного, — он кладет на стол три сторублевые купюры. — Сдачи не надо.

Ничего больше не говоря, Игорь разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов и шагает к выходу. У самой двери он все-таки останавливается и, повернувшись к Артёму лицом, говорит:

— И да, эспрессо у тебя получается так себе.

— А у тебя, можно подумать, лучше выходит? — фыркает Тёма. — Может быть, дашь тогда мне мастер-класс?

И тут происходит то, от чего Артём едва инфаркт не схватывает: Акинфеев внезапно _улыбается_. И улыбка у него до того солнечная и искренняя, что Дзюба едва второй инфаркт не ловит. Игорь и без того красивый — хотя, что Дзюба смыслит в мужской красоте, — но теперь, стоит улыбке расцвести на лице этого греческого недо-бога, он становится прямо-таки греховно красивым.

Нельзя, блять, быть таким, Игорь.

— Я зайду в семь, — он не спрашивает — утверждает. И прежде чем Артем успевает среагировать, уходит прочь — эффектно так, оставив последнее слово за собой.

— Ладно, — говорит Артем и сам расплывается в улыбке.

Ну, в семь так в семь.


End file.
